


Necessity

by Draycevixen



Series: Health and Fitness [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fan Flashworks challenge, <i>Health and Fitness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Necessity (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014335) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



Harold had never been athletic, never understood the joy others found in exercise but he'd understood the necessity of it, the human body not designed to spend sixteen hour days in an office chair. 

After the ferry bombing, he'd woke from vivid dreams of running in the park, his pain increased by memories of something he'd never enjoyed but that he'd never be able to do again. 

Avoidance having long been his coping mechanism, he'd only started exercising again after a casual comment from Mr. Reese on the necessity... nothing at all to do with his hopeless attraction to John.


End file.
